Circle
by little-blue-savage
Summary: It's all a circle, whatever leaves, will come back, and whatever we have, will be gone. Many years after the Sky People left Pandora, they come back, bringing a huge surprise to all the Omaticaya. Chapter 1. is updated.
1. Chapter 1

'Mom, dad, I'm home!' Peter shrieked, throwing his school bag aside. There was no response though. Little Peter didn't feel discouraged because of this; mom was probably cooking and dad was maybe at the garage, busy with some old-fashioned car. Yes, this cheered Peter up a bit. He went to the kitchen, but mom wasn't there. It was all weirdly silent. Peter went to his own room and saw two men, dressed in dark grey. He stepped back a little.

'Good afternoon' he whispered. 'Where are mom and dad?'

'I'm terribly sorry to tell you this… are you Peter Freeman?'

Peter nodded. The whole situation got frightening. What was the news that this grey-dressed man was sorry to tell?

'I'm sorry to tell you that you'll never see your parents…'

Peter stepped back again. We gasped.

'How did they die?' he asked straight away. His parents were extremely rich, so almost everyone would kill them if they had only a little piece of their fortune with themselves…

'It was an accident' the other man in grey assured. 'Only because of your father's cra… eccentric hobby.'

Peter frowned. He didn't like the word "eccentric". People used this when they meant "crazy, but rich". Rich people weren't crazy, they were eccentric…

'So…' he started slowly. 'they died in a car crash… and I'm probably needed to recognized the bodies…'

'There is no need to do such old-fashioned things; DNA of the victims was compared with your parents' DNA samples and there was a match.'

Peter sat down right on the floor. He was only twelve, and as an orphan, he didn't have any right to his parents' fortune for at least six years…

'Do you have any questions?' one of the grey men asked.

'Which orphanage will I be sent to?' Peter whispered.

'None of them. Your parents left their last will, and it was about six years ago… and they left a letter to you.'

Peter grabbed the letter the gray man handed to him and tore it open. He easily recognized his mother's handwriting.

"Dear son, I was so happy to see you growing not like all of the nowadays people. You do love the nature, and you have our blessing. We both decided to give you a chance to see the maiden nature at it is left now far, far away, on Pandora. They money left for you are enough to make you an avatar and fly there. You can live there as long as you want. The rest of the money will lie in hands of our close friend and a distant relative of mine, you know him well. You can go see him and take some money whenever you want, just show him this letter. Fly with the first mission to Pandora. Learn Na'vi language with the books and CDs we left you in drawers in the kitchen before you set off. Let another life begin! Love, mom and dad"

Peter realized his hands were shaking. Let another life begin? After his parents' life ended? If this was their last will…

The letter was written only two years ago. He was ten… he started his hobby of hiking, mostly in the least polluted areas in Eastern Europe… he could afford this of course… and now… to Pandora?

'I'll fulfill my parents' will' Peter whispered. 'But… when...?'

'You have only seven months' he heard a familiar voice. It was his mother's distant relative, uncle Jack. 'I'll stay with you until then.'

The grey men left. Uncle Jack hugged Peter.

'Now when they left, you can be yourself… I'll bring you a towel.'

Peter nodded. Uncle Jack knew that he was extremely weepy. It wasn't the only thing that made him weird for his age. He didn't like big company and had just a small circle of friends.

Now, when his parents died, he felt lonely. It was like an earthquake, and no place could be home now. Home was where his parents were, as the family bonds were vital for him.

'They are in a better place now' Uncle Jack whispered to his ear, hugging him.

'But I'm not there' Peter sobbed.

'You will go to the better place too, to Pandora, you'll meet the Na'vi…'

'But Uncle Jack,' Peter sobbed, 'I don't know if I want to leave… I've read that the Na'vi people are very sociable… I'm not… I won't fit in…'

'The Na'vi people love nature and long treks' uncle Jack assured him. 'You will find a kindred soul for sure.'

Peter was still more than afraid.

'Can't you go with me?' he whined, but he knew it was useless. Uncle Jack shook his head.

'I see you're afraid, but… ah, no. Come. We'll think of it tomorrow. Come here, sit here on my laps, I'll hug you…'

Peter sobbed in his uncle's arms, mourning over his parents. His parents and Pandora. These two seemed two most scary thoughts for him this day. He knew he wouldn't refuse to go to Pandora, but seven months was too short time to learn Na'vi properly. Then Peter dropped this thought again.

'When I think I'll never taste mom's cake again…' he sobbed. Uncle Jack smiled to him sadly.

'You will have only one more chance' he said. 'She made one before she died.'

In the kitchen stood a cake. Peter cried as he saw it. It was his favorite one.

'You will cry after we eat' Uncle Jack decided and sliced the cake. Peter accepted his piece and ate it almost immediately. Then he cried again.

'Last cake… Uncle Jack, shall we go and… and tell them farewell… at the cremation?' Peter pleaded. Uncle Jack nodded.

'It will be the right thing to do' he decided.

I'm sorry for such a poor prologue… hey, leave a review, please? Click this button beneath and write a few words to your little blue savage.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially Mildly Rabid, who helped me improve my first chapter. But also big thanks for Bogoldfrog and GreenpplOMG._

_Now I gladly present the second chapter._

Peter was still going to school, not telling anyone he wouldn't come back after the summer holidays. The afternoons were very hard to him.

'Once again. I point and say the word, you repeat. Then I'll only point, ok?' uncle Jack asked. Peter nodded reluctantly. He knew that learning Na'vi language was essential for him, but it was just too much for him: five hours of learning language…

'Mikyun' he repeated. 'Key. Nari… Menari. Kxa. Ontu. Enough of these!' he shouted.

'So now, greet me' uncle Jack said calmly.

'But…'

'Just greet me.'

'Kaltxi'

'Sìltsan. Now pretend I'm someone more important than just a friend. Greet me.'

'Oel ngati kameie.'

'Sìltsan. And now tell me what is called the one who rules the clan.'

'Olo'eyktan.'

'And the spiritual leader?'

'Tsahik.'

'Sìltsan…'

'That's bullshit!' Peter burst. 'It's two months left, and I still only know the basics! And I don't have time to mourn!'

'I've heard you spend most time at school mourning. But you cried it over, and now it's time to get over it and live…'

'I don't want to live.'

'But you must. What else could you do?'

'Oe tspang' Peter hissed in Na'vi.

'Kehe, rutxe. Kelku si.'

'Srane…'

Uncle Jack hugged Peter.

'Two months left' he whispered. 'Shall we go and see how your avatar is growing?'

'Sran.'

They went to see it. It wasn't big yet, but they could see the limbs and tail. It moved quite nervously.

'Looks more like mum than me' Peter said. Uncle Jack hugged him once again.

'Looks like you' he assured.

Peter didn't look convinced. Then they both marched back home, as Peter had some homework to do.

'Can't wait till June actually…' Peter sighed.

'Your mum would always say, "Everything comes in right time". She said it too when you were born as a preemie. And I'm sure she would also say it after she died. Remember this and keep patient. Now, do your homework.'

Peter sighed.

'Uncle Jack? Can we make a deal? More Na'vi learning tomorrow for no homework today?' he pleaded.

'So you are now more willing to go to Pandora?'

'No, I'm more willing to learn Na'vi tomorrow… because it will be _tomorrow_.'

Uncle Jack laughed really, really hard.

'But tomorrow's not a long time from now' he stated.

'I know' Peter sighed. 'So maybe I'll just… just do my homework.'

Uncle Jack wiped his eyes, careful not to let Peter see it.

The boy looked so much like his mother… it wasn't surprising that his fetal avatar resembled her so much too. And now I am about to lose this little one too?, he thought. He gave Peter a warm hug.

'Don't forget about me when you're gone' he said.

'I won't' Peter shook his head. 'Uncle Jack, it's two months more…'

'Only two months.'

Two months passed quickly as one. Peter packed a few things, including two bars of chocolate, and said his farewell.

'I'll probably never come back' he whispered. 'But I'll never forget you all.'

'Take care, Pete' Uncle Jack whispered, struggling not to cry. And when Peter was put into a cryo, he couldn't help it. He came back home, sobbing like a child.

_Little Na'vi dictionary:_

_Mikyun__ - ear_

_Key - face_

_Nari - eye_

_Menari – two eyes_

_Kxa - mouth_

_Ontu - nose_

_Kaltxi__ - hello_

_Sìltsan - good_

_Oel ngati kameie – I see you_

_Olo'eyktan – clan leader_

_Tsahik – shaman, spiritual leader_

_Oe tspang – I kill (Peter meant: kill myself)_

_Kehe, rutxe. __Kelku si – no, please. Live_

_Srane - yes_

_Sran – __yeah__ (__colloquial__ form)_

_**Leave a review to keep your little,**__** blue savage happy. When an author is happy, his characters don't suffer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry you had to wait, but it took me AGES to finish!_

Almost six years in cryo. Six years that passed and didn't change Peter at all.

'I should be eighteen' he stated, but he still looked like he was twelve. It didn't worry him though, he never wanted to lose his childhood. What worried him more were some stomach sensations. He managed to get a bag before he threw up.

'Awful' he whispered. A young man looking like a student smiled to him.

'You must get used to this one day, little one' he laughed. 'And no need to whisper. I find it awful too. My name is Mike.'

'Peter' Peter introduced himself and they shook hands. 'Are you some researcher?'

'Yes' Mike nodded. 'There was a lot of research left after the RDA left Pandora, and I want to continue it. Maybe one day this will provide cures to our earth illnesses…'

He sounded dreamy, too dreamy. Peter didn't know if Mike was really sane. But he was the first person to talk to, so he was grateful for him.

'When do we land?' Peter asked. Mike shrugged.

'In an hour or two. Soon anyway. Get prepared. I wonder if there are any soldiers with us. Last time soldiers screwed everything.'

Peter nodded. He heard stories about the previous mission to Pandora.

'Do you know the Na'vi language?' he asked. Mike smiled hopelessly.

'Only a little bit. But I don't think I'll get any chance to meet the Na'vi – I got an avatar, but I'm here mostly to take samples of any single plant I see here.'

'I see…' Peter nodded. 'Do you think the Na'vi will be aggressive towards us? Last mission was a total failure and I think they still remember it…'

Mike sighed.

'This is why they made me an avatar… it's better to get a spare body killed than a real researcher. And I'm quite precious.

'Why?'

'I have a fabulous memory. I've read a book about Pandora's plants, you know, the one by Doctor Augustine, only once – and I know it by heart. And it's like this with everything.'

'So why didn't you learn Na'vi?'

'I hate learning languages.'

Peter shrugged. He hated learning languages too, but he was forced to learn Na'vi. Thanks God he didn't forget everything in those six years.

A commander ordered them to put the exopacks on and get ready to leave the shuttle. They waited with their hearts beating very fast until they were to leave. They got to their destination place.

'Oh. So this is where we are going to sleep' Peter said, pointing at bunk beds. 'Like on summer camp.'

'Summer camp which will last for several years at least' Mike smiled. 'But I don't complain. Not that I had anything better back on Earth.'

Peter stayed silent. Everything changed too quickly, he didn't feel those six years passing, he didn't really know what he was going to do on Pandora.

'Mike…' he whispered. 'Can I have a hug?'

_Kids are kids. Even after a long, long sleep. __Leave a review to keep me happy, remember!_


End file.
